Un chat show con los happy tree friends vesion anime
by yukineko.15
Summary: este es mi primer chat show espero que les guste y se diviertan torturando a los HTF sin nada mas que decir que el juego comience muajajaja
1. presentando a los HTF

**este es el primer chat show que hago acepto criticas y bueno espero que se diviertan torturando a los happy tree friends y si quieren tambien a los OC **

**Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece **

**Capitulo: Presentando a los HTF**

* * *

***Aparece una chica de pelo negro largo hasta las rodillas, ojos color purpura, piel blanca, una remera blanca con la cara de finn de hora de aventura, pollera roja, zapatillas negras y unas orejas y cola de neko***

Yuki: Hola a todos soy yuki y bienvenidos a Un chat show con los HTF *el público aplaude* yo voy hacer su conductora en esta chat show y bueno les presentare a mis ayudantes Los hermanos Ryu y Misaki-nyah

***se abre una puerta y solo aparece una chica de pelo rojo oscuro largo hasta la espalda, ojos color negros, piel blanca, una remera negra, Jean azules y zapatillas rojas***

Misaki: emm hola mi hermano ryu ya viene

***aparece un chico de pelo negro, ojos color azules, remera roja, pantalones negros, zapatilla negras y piel blanca***

Ryu: hola perdón por la demora

Yuki: emm... bueno como a dije los hermanos ryu y misaki-nyah

*El público aplaude*

Yuki: bueno sigamos es hora de presentar a los secuestra...digo participantes jeje-nyah *nerviosa*

Misaki: los primeros participantes son los dos soldados favoritos del programa

Ryu: Flippy y su alter ego algo pervertido Fliqpy

***aparecen los mencionados y las fans gritan como locas***

Flippy: muchas gracias por invitarnos a este chat show *sonríe*

Fliqpy: es un placer estar aquí con estas hermosuras *le tira besos a las chicas*

Todas las chicas incluyendo a misaki y a yuki: flippy y fliqpy los amamos

Ryu: emm podemos seguir *celoso*

Yuki: si claro sigamos celoso-nyah

Ryu: yo no estoy celoso

Yuki: si claro como digas-nyah

Misaki: bueno la siguiente participante es la adorable, cariñosa y timada

Yuki: Flaky-nyah

***aparece la mencionada***

Flaky: E-etto ho-hola *sonríe*

Todos menos flaky obviamente: Aaawww

Misaki: que linda

Flaky: etto g-gracias *se sienta en medio de flippy y fliqpy*

Ryu: bueno los siguientes secues...Digo participantes son handy y petunia

***aparecen los mencionados***

Petunia: Hola

Handy: Hola a todos

*el público aplaude* *misaki chasquea los dedos y Handy tiene manos*

Yuki: bueno sigamos los siguientes son la más linda pareja giggles y Cuddles-nyah

***salen los dos y el público aplaude***

Giggles: hola a todos y gracias por invitarme al chat show

Cuddles: hola a todos *sonríe*

Ryu: gracias por venir

Misaki: bueno los siguientes son los ladrones gemelos shifty y lifty

***salen los dos y las fans gritan de emoción***

Shifty: hola linduras *las fans se desmayan de emoción*

Lifty: listo tengo sus bolsos

Yuki: no roben a mi público-nyah *le golpea en la cabeza*

Shifty y Lifty: AAauch eso duele

Ryu: los siguientes son los héroes splendid y splendont

***aparecen los mencionados***

Splendid: hola

Splendont: hola a todos

Splendid: tu *

Splendont: que haces aquí copia barata

*los dos se miran con odio*

Yuki: etto...Sigamos los siguientes participantes son lammy y Mr. Pickles-nyah

***salen los dos***

Lammy: Hola a todos

Mr. Pickles: holaa

Misaki: que guapo es Mr. Pickles

Ryu: los siguientes son Russell y lumpy

***aparecen los dos***

Russell: Hola ARG a todos

Lumpy: hola yo soy lumpy oh miren una mariposa *persigue a la mariposa*

Misaki: bueno los siguientes son nutty y toothy

***aparecen los dos***

Nutty: hola ¿dónde hay dulces?

Yuki: haya hay-nyah

Toothy: hola

Yuki: qué lindo-nyah

Ryu: sigamos por favor los siguientes son Sniffles, Truffles, pop y su hijo cub

***aparecen todos los mencionados***

Sniffles: Hola *leyendo un libro*

Truffles: hola a todos

Pop: hola gracias por invitarme a mi y a mi hijo cub

Yuki: que adorable-nyah

Misaki:tienes razón *le saca una foto a cub*

Ryu:bueno los últimos son mime, the mole, cro-Marmot y disco bear

***aparecen todos los mencionados***

The mole: hola *mirando la pared*

Misaki: es es la pared déjame ayudarte *lo sienta en su haciento*

*mime hace un signo de paz*

Cro-marmot: h-o-la

Disco bear: hola nenas *disco bear va a yuki* hola te

Yuki: NO-nyah

Disco: esta bien ya me voy *se va a sentar*

Misaki: eso fue todo por hoy hasta la próxima

Todos: ¡Un Chat Show Con Los HTF Version Anime!

*el publico aplaude*

Misaki: tengo hambre

Yuki: pues vamos a comer ryu paga-nyah

Ryu: que porque yo

Misaki: porque yo ya pague la ultima ves al igual que yuki

Ryu: no es cierto oye yuki *mira a yuki* emm.. Que estás haciendo

Yuki: nada ¿por-nyah? *haciendo malabares con cuchillos mientras anda en monociclo*

Ryu: …okey

Misaki: estoy aburrida *bailando con un tigre*

Ryu: ustedes son raras

Misaki y yuki: que dijiste *con una cara que hasta fliqpy le da miedo*

Yuki: ten esto-nyah *le lanza los cuchillos*

Misaki: tigre a el *el tigre persigue a ryu*

Ryu: AHHH AYUDAAA

Misaki y yuki: idiota


	2. preguntas y retos

**Bueno ustedes ya saben pero igual lo digo htf no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 2: Preguntas y retos **

* * *

***aparece yuki con la misma remera de finn, un jeans negro y zapatillas rojas***

Yuki: ¿dónde estarán ryu y misaki-nyah? *comiendo helado*

**¿?: Hey yuki**

Yuki: sí que pasa

**¿?: Estamos al aire**

Yuki: oh emm hola a todos otra vez como ya saben yo seré su conductora yuki y bueno al parecer ryu y misaki no vienen aun así que-nyah

Misaki: ya llegamos

Ryu: perdón por la demora

Yuki: descuiden yo no puedo enojarme con ustedes-nyah

Ryu: bueno veo que el programa empezó así que vamos a empezar con las preguntas y retos

Misaki: el primer comentario de hoy es de **Sable 343**

**Bueno, me ha costado leerlo pero bueno, un Chat Show primerizo es muy dificil, tomando en cuenta que los Chat Shows están no están muy usados que no tienes muchos Chat Shows de dónde agarrar ideas y etc etc etc**

**James: Ah, vas a comenzar con tus insultos**

**Qué?**

**Mariel: Tranquila, así es siempre, critica y critica**

**No es cierto!**

**James: Lo hiciste con todos**

**Mariel: Tiene la cabeza en la nubes por que se cree un dios, disculpalo**

**Van a empezar con sus mentiras?!**

**Mariel: Hasta Trisha piensa lo mismo**

**Trisha: Pre-prefiero no me-meterme en pro-problemas**

**Bueno, vamos a empezar, con los retos**

**Yuki: Primero felicidades, hace mucho que no vea un Chat Show tan animado, la felicidad se pierde con el tiempo, te deseo lo mejor**

**Lammy: Bueno ahora te dan por zorra, tengo una lista de retos para ti, pero por ahora solo dinos,¿ por qué tu odio a Flaky? (yo también la odio)**

**Pop: Que se siente saber que solo eres famoso por Cub?**

**Fliqpy: Que es mejor, ¿la sangre o la muerte?**

**Sniffles, Truffles, Lumpy y Russel: Por que creen que son aclamados por las fans? (No, no es por el motivo que ustedes piensan)**

**Flaky: Como te odio, te odio, eres una puta y tu madre lo sabe**

**Truffles: Amigo, caes mal, pero tu reto es: Asesinar a quien quieras**

**Bueno, nos despedimos, bueno me despido, adiós!**

Yuki: bueno primero gracias por comentar-nyah

Lammy: simple la odio porque es una puta

Pop: ¿cub? ¿quien es cub?

Misaki: es tu hijo

Pop: ahh cierto o mierda olvide a mi hijo en el estacionamiento ah y la respuesta de tu pregunta es que se siente normal*se va corriendo*

Fliqpy: bueno yo creo que ambas pero si tuviera que elegir seria la muerte me encanta ver como sufren cuando mueren lentamente

Lumpy: me gustan las mariposas

Flaky: yo no soy una puta

*Truffles le corta un brazo a lumpy después le arranca los ojos y los pone en la boca de lumpy luego agarra los órganos de lumpy y los pone en una licuadora y después se lo toma y le corta la cabeza*

Ryu: …okey sigamos el segundo es de** worldotaku2013**

**-APARECE ERICK, PAOLA Y MARCO-**

**marco- hello!**

**paola- holas**

**_viene erick y los tira a los dos al piso-**

**erick- otro chat show! genial!**

**paola- hey! erick sos un malote! -sobandose la caeza y ayuda marco a levantarse-**

**marco- bueno a los retos!..**

**erick- yo are los retos y ustedes las preguntas!**

**paola- vale hazlo...**

**RETOS!**

**1. todos los oc bailen tango..**

**2. Fliqpy quiero que pelees con este gato -señala el gato-**

**3. flaky quiero que te viole eeemmm..no lo se alguien alli que tengas las ganas de violarte cofocfflippycofcof**

**paola-bueno ya erick?**

**erick- si...ya las preguntas...**

**paola- marco dilas tu...**

**marco- esta bien...**

**PREGUNTAS**

**1. todas las oc que son primas, hermanas o que son ustedes familia?**

**2. petunia!...limpia mi cuarto**

**paola- eso no es una pregunta...**

**marco- lo que sea...**

**3. flaky quien te gusta?**

**erick- bueno solo esas?**

**paola- si solo esas :D**

**marco- bueno aqui nos despidimos nosotros bye :D**

*todos bailan tango menos los htf obviamente*

Fliqpy: eso será fácil *va a donde esta el gato y el gato lo empieza a arañar * AHH AYUDA SAQUENME A ESTE GATO DE LA CARA AHHH

Flaky: etto yo *agarra la mano de flippy y se van a una habitación y se escuchan gemidos muy fuertes*

Ryu: ok esto es incomodo

Yuki: bueno te explico ryu y misaki son hermanos y bueno yo solo soy amiga de ellos-nyah

Petunia:esta bien *se va a limpiar* AAAAAAHHHHHHHH

Flaky: bueno ami me gusta flippy

Yuki: bueno muchas gracias por comentar nuestro chat show-nyah

Misaki: bueno el siguiente es de Black **The Hollow In Nightmares**

**-Aparece una chica de cabello castaño y vestida con un vestido negro-**

**Roxana: Hola! Soy nueva en esto! Así que aquí dejo mis retos!**

**1-Chicas: Maten a los chicos!**

**2-Chicos: Lo mismo!**

**3-Flaky: Besa un pollito!**

**4-Flippy y Fliqpy: Peleen conmigo!**

**5-Lammy: DÉJENME ASESINARLA!**

**6-Giggles: TAMBIÉN!**

**7-Flaky y Flippy: Vistanse como Lucy y Natsu de Fairy Tail! Y dense un beso!**

**Es todo! CHAO!**

*Todas las chicas matan a los chicos y se comen sus órganos y luego los chicos reviven y matan a las chicas*

Flaky: q-q-que

Yuki: lo lamento pero tienes que hacerlo esta en tu contrato-nyah

Flaky: ok *besa a un pollito y se va corriendo*AHHH

Flippy: si eso quieres *saca su navaja*

Fliqpy: esta será una pelea interesante *saca su navaja también*

*yuki golpea a lammy en la cabeza y ella se desmaya yuki la ata y se la da a Roxana*

Yuki: toda tuya-nyah

*flippy después de la pelea se viste de natsu y flaky de lucy y se besan apasionadamente*

Misaki: muchas gracias por comentar *sonríe*

Yuki:y la ultima es de **S-S-C-F-F-S**-nyah

#aparece samy(de ojos y pelo cafe oscuro con una camisa roja una falta negra y tacones rojos),sombra(de ojos y pelo negro con una camisa lila un jean negro y tenis lilas) y claro(de ojos y pelo blanco con una camisa celeste un jean blanco y tenis celestes)#

Samy: oiga, señorita yuki, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero, le hacen faltas las comas ._.

Sombra: y ni decir de los espacios e_e

Claro: pero lo decimos por si acaso, D: , no es para que se enoje :c

PREGUNTAS:

Fliqpy siempre me pregunte porque es travesti c:

Flaky y mi puta flaky?!

Petunia otra amargada, ademas de puta e_e

Giggles y Cuddles, bueno cuantas veces se han engañado?

Lammy sinceramente la puta aqui es petunia, la perra giggles ,la facil flaky y ahí sigues tu ZORRA!

Truffles eres un mini-psy?! *o*)/

Lumpy, conque mariposa?, ya salio del closet por russell

Splendid alguna vez usted fue un uke?, esque yo le veo cara de seme C/:

Splendon't , sinceramente su actitud me cae bien *v*)/

Sniffles *le quita el libro* Preste atencion, o si no... *hace señas de matarlo* ok? C:

Ryu y yuki... Waaa hermoshoooooos *3*)/

Samy: y eso ha sido todo por hoy

#aparece el clon de fliqpy (friqpy)#

Friqpy: *abre la puerta de golpe* Yo quiero hacer un reto, por favor! *mira a samy suplicante*

Samy: *desvia la mirada* ta'bien

Friqpy: bien, quiero que todos hagan un concurso de gays, el quien gane se lo violara splendid C:, gracias por su tiempo n.n)/

Samy: y aun lo quieren como cuñado? *susurrandole a sombra y claro*

Claro: no...

((((((Bye byeeee)))))))

Yuki: descuida no me molesta-nyah n.n

Fliqpy: ¿que quieres decir con travesti?

Flaky:no soy puta

Petunia: yo puta como me haces rei tu eres una *yuki le tapa la poca*

Yuki: jejeje perdón

Cuddles: ninguna

Giggles: unas 27 veces

Cuddles: ¡QUE! Quiero el divorcio

Lammy: asi pues si yo soy una zorra pues tu eres una *Misaki le tapa la boca*

***ya volvemos por favor no cambien***

Truffles: claro que no

Lumpy: ¿te gusta el chocolate?

Splendid:no

Splendont: gracias tu también me caes bien

Sniffles:no importa porque supuestamente revivire *le quita el libro y sigue leyendo *

Chicos: no haremos eso

Ryu:esta en su contrato

Misaki:tu también participaras ryu

Ryu:quee

Yuki: bueno esta maquina dira quien es el ganador

Misaki:el ganador es RYU

Ryu:QUE yo no soy gay y se los probare *besa a yuki apasionada mente*

Misaki: si tu no eres gay entonces quien

Flippy:yo no *besa a flaky*

Fliqpy:tampoco yo *también besa a flaky*

Handy:ni yo *besa a petunia*

Cuddles: yo no soy *se besa con una chica del publico*

Splendid: no *besa a giggles*

Splendont: no soy gay *besa a un árbol* (XD)

*Russell besa a lumpy y lumpy corresponde el beso *

***a todas las chicas le da un derrame nasal ***

Lifty: oye yuki todos se están besando que te parece si tu y yo

Yuki: ni lo pienses-nyah

Lifty: ok

Misaki: ok eso fue raro pero bueno eso fue todo por hoy hasta la próxima

Yuki:bueno vamos por pizza

Todos:siii


	3. un comentario y una pelea

**HTF no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 3: un comentario y una pelea**

* * *

***aparece yuki con un vestido negro y una zapatillas del mismo color***

Yuki:hola a todos soy su conductora yuki y bueno empecemos hoy será algo corto-nyah

Misaki: ya que se solo

Ryu: tenemos un comentario y es de** Lucarioks**

**Se que hay muchos chat show sobre Happy Tree Friends pero decidí hacer mis preguntas en este porque quiero ver como una persona nueva en escritura de fanfics hace un chat show (en realidad es que leer todos los capítulos de chat shows anteriores me da pereza). En fin.**

**1)Cub: Mira atrás tuyo... y dame un abrazo**

**2)Cuddles: ¿Sabias que una vez Flippy tubo una cita con Giggles? Por cierto te doy una espada.**

**3)Flaky: ¿Sabias que una vez Giggles tubo una cita con Flippy? Por cierto también te daré una espada a ti.**

**4)A quien me pueda responder: ¿Porque Cuddles, Nutty, Handy y Mr. Pickles, no aparecieron en la presentación?**

**5)The Mole: Quiero que avances por todo el lugar donde estas tu y el resto de los Happy Tree Friends agitando esto (le entrego una espada)**

Creo que entrego muchas espadas, pero sin mas que decir ¡Que empiece el juego!.

*cub mira hacia atrás y lo abrasa*

Cuddles: no, no sabia *le quita la piel con la espada y la tira en una piscina de limón*

Giggles: AHHHH DUELE ME QUEMO

Flaky: nunca me lo dijiste flippy

Flippy:etto bueno yo

*flaky le arranca la piel a flippy y lo pone en un barril con limón cierra el barril y empienza a poner espadas y después lanza el barril *

Yuki: en realidad si aparecieron-nyah

***aparece un chico de pelo negro con puntas blancas, ojos color negro, una camisa roja, jeans azules, zapatillas negras y piel blanca***

Gunter:perdón por la tardanza

Yuki: oh hola Gunter oigan chicos antes de empezar el reto quiero presentarles a Gunter-nyah

Misaki: hola Gunter es un gusto conocerte soy misaki

Ryu:hola otra vez Gunter

Gunter:ryu

*se miran con cada de odio*

Yuki: ¿se conocen-nya?

Ryu:si el es mi enemigo Gunter

Gunter: como te odio

Yuki: nada de peleas-nyah *les pega a los dos*

Los dos:ok

Misaki: bueno sigamos con el chat show

***The mole camina por todo el lugar mientras todos agitan las espadas y the mole logra ir por todo el lugar sin morir hasta que viene lumpy y atropella con una ambulancia a the mole haciendo que muera obviamente***

Lumpy: Wow pobre esta sangrando... oh un gusano *mirando al gusano*

Misaki:eso fue todo por hoy hasta la próxima

*todos se van a ver una película de terror y se escucha un grito de niña*

Yuki:ryu deja de gritar que aún no empieza la película estamos en comerciales-nyah

Ryu: etto si ya lo sabia jeje


	4. Locura En El Chat Show

**Happy tree friends no me pertenece**

**Capitulo 4: Locura En El Chat Show**

* * *

***aparece yuki vestida con una remera blanca, jeans negros y zapatillas rojas***

Yuki: hola otra vez ya saben quién soy su conductora yuki-nyah

Misaki: hoy tenemos un comentario

Gunter: que es de **Lucarioks**

**Gracias por responderme las preguntas anteriores. La verdad no me refería a eso en el desafió de The Mole, pero sí que me gusto como resulto. Y descuida, tu chat show no es malo. Ahora a los retos.**

**1) Nutty: Quiero que devores a Mr. Pickles. Recuerda que es todo lo opuesto a un dulce.**

**2) Lammy: Quiero que veas como tu mejor amigo es devorado por Nutty.**

**3) Fliqpy: Te reto a competir en un torneo de Mortal Kombat. A ver si eres tan rudo como crees.**

**4) Sniffles: Tú siempre tratas de comerte a las hormigas, pero ahora que esta humanizado ¿Te las comerías? Si la respuesta es sí, pues creo que el chico listo también tiene algo de raro. Y para comprobarlo haré aparecer a las hormigas. No sé si estarán humanizadas o no, pero eso depende de la escritora.**

**5) Flippy: Te reto a acariciar el cabello de tu novia. Recordemos que aunque Flaky ahora está en versión anime sigue teniendo espinas en el cabello (sí, yo también veo fanarts).**

**Sin más que decir voy a contemplar la tortura mientras tomo una taza de té.**

*Yuki chasquea los dedos y mr. Pickles se vuelve pepino y nutty lo come mientras lammy llora*

Lammy: mr. Pickles

Nutty: oye lammy tu amigo sabe horrible le falta algo de azucar

Fliqpy: esto se puso interesante *fliqpy se va al torneo de mortal kombat*

*Yuki trae muchas hormigas*

Sniffles: crees que comería hormigas no soy tan raro eso sería asqueroso *dice mientras se come a las hormigas*

Todos: eres raro

Flippy: no pasara nada malo *le acaricia el pelo a flaky y le salen lágrimas de los ojos*

Misaki: flippy ¿estas llorando?

Flippy: claro *snif* *snif* que no

Yuki: etto flippy tu mano-nyah

*se ve a la mano de flippy sangrando*

Ryu: ven vamos a curarte eso *se lleva a flippy*

Misaki: pobrecito espero que este bien

Yuki: yo también-nyah

Misaki: bueno eso fue todo por hoy

Yuki: oye Lucarioks ¿puedo tomar té también-nyah?

*después de un rato ryu vuelve con flippy que al parecer esta bien*

Ryu: oye yuki quería decirte que yo te amo

Gunter:si se te ocurra acercarte a ella es mia

Ryu: claro que no ella es mia

Gunter: mia

Ryu: mia

Gunter QUE ES MIAAA

Ryu: MIAA

*empiezan a pelear*

Yuki: ¡YAA BASTAA! Se dejan de pelear O LOS HARE LLORAR-nyah *dice con una cara de diablo*

Ryu y Gunter: a-aye *se abrazan asustados*

Misaki: yuki da miedo oigan vamos por helado

Yuki: ¿helado? * *con estrellas en los ojos* SII YO QUIERO-NYAH


	5. Chapter 5

*  
*aparece yuki vestida con una remera roja chaleco sin mangas una pollera negra medias negras y purpura y zapatillas negras*  
Yuki:Konichiwa soy la conductora yuki-nyah Misaki:holaaa *camisa celeste y jeans negros zapatillas rojas*  
Gunter:soy gunter *remera roja jeans negros y zapatillas rojas*  
Ryu:hi *camisa gris jeans azules y zapatillas negras*  
Yuki:sigan con el progama yo ire por agua-nyah *se va*  
Gunter: solo tenemos un comentario de Lucarioks

Gracias por responderme. En verdad creo que me tratan bastante bien en este chat show.  
1)Misaki: En verdad me cuesta pensar en un reto para los OCs, pero como veo que eres la nica tranquila, te reto a besar a Ryu 2)Yuki: Claro que puedo invitarte un poco de t .  
3)Nutty: Hablando del t , te dar un desafi que te agrade. Alguna vez has visto las gotas de az car para el t ? Te reto a tomarte un vaso entero de estas.  
4)Fliqpy: Como te fue en Mortal Kombat?  
5)Splendont: Te reto a vestirte de... Splendorman!.  
6)Splendid: Para equilibrarte con Splendont, te reto a vestirte de Slenderman.  
Bueno creo que eso es todo, pero antes de irme, dejare un mensaje pre-grabado para Nutty si cumpli el reto: Te presento a Diabetes, una enfermedad que te proh be comer cosas dulces.

Misaki:y-y-yo b-besar a m-mi o-oni-chan *besa a ryu*  
Yuki:ya vine-nyah *tomando agua mira a misaki y ryu besandose y escupe toda el agua*  
Ryu:yuki no es lo que piensas Yuki:asqueroso como te vas a besar con TU HERMANA-nyah *lo golpea*  
Ryu:no... espera...yukiii Yuki:asqueroso asqueroso-nyah *golpeandolo*  
Misaki:etto p-podemos seguir con el chat show Yuki:ok pero la ultima vez que te vea haciendo eso te atare y te tirare al fuego-nyah Ryu:o-ok *yuki se va a tomar el te con Lucarioks*  
Nutty:lo hare *nutty se toma 10 vasos *  
Fliqpy:estoy bien *se ve todo el cuerpo de fliqpy destrosado*  
splendid y splendont se visten de Splendorman y Slenderman.  
Nutty:eres un mostruo 


	6. 3 Comentarios y Un hombre misterioso

Los Happy Tree Friends No Me Pertenecen Aunque Creo Que Es Algo Obvio

**3 Comentarios Y Un Misterioso Hombre**

* * *

***aparece yuki vestida con una remera blanca jeans azules y zapatillas negras ***

Yuki: hola a todos soy la conductora y como sea-nyah

***aparece misaki con una remera blanca short negros y zapatillas rojas***

Misaki: yuki quiero helado

Yuki: claro aqui tienes-nyah *le da helado*

Misaki: gracias *sonrie*

***aparecen ryu vestido con una remera azul jeans negros y zapatillas rojas y gunter con un smoking***

Ryu: te odio gunter

Gunter: que concidencia yo tambien te odio

Yuki: creo que ya me acostumbre a sus peleas-nyah

Misaki: yo tambien

Yuki: bueno dejen de pelear asi podemos seguir con el chat show-nyah

Gunter y ryu: esta bien

Misaki: bueno hoy tememos 3 comentarios el primero es de **Lucarioks**

**Hola, soy yo otra vez. Llegara el dia en que no haga retos diariamente...pero hoy no es ese dia.**

**1)Gunter: Aprovecha de que ahora tienes el camino despejado con Yuki.**

**2)Flaky: Tu novio fue secuestrado. Se valiente una vez en tu vida y ve a salvarlo.**

**3)Lifty y Shifty: (Aparezco junto a un volcan sosteniendo una moneda) !Uy¡ (se me cae la moneda al volcan) se me cayo, pero miren, quedo justo sobre una piedra que no ha sido alcanzada por la lava. Como sea, es de quien la recupere.**

**4)Nutty: Para que veas que no soy tan malo como crees te traeré un camión lleno de dulces y te reto a comértelos todos. Debido a tu diabetes morirás, pero quien sabe, si revives, quisas se te cure.**

**5)Mime: ¿Te gustaría ser el mejor mimo de todos? (Le arrojo una especie de hechizo) Pues cumple este reto. No puedes hacer ningún ruido. Debido al hechizo que te lanze si das un solo respiro, se oirá un sonido extremadamente fuerte. Si fallas, Fliqpy te golpeara con un ladrillo.**

**Se me empiezan a acabar las ideas originales, quizas tenga que empezar a buscar algunas.**

Gunter: claro que lo hare

Yuki: te estare vigilando gunter-nyah

*Flaky se va con armas muy peligrosas mientras lifty y shifty se pelean por la moneda *

Nutty: DULCEES *se come todos los dulces*

Yuki: creo que no sera necesario que fliqpy lo mate con un ladrillo ya que si no puede respirar morira-nyah

Misaki: creo que ya murio *lo toca con una rama *

Ryu: fue un gran mimo

Yuki: oye Lucarioks para la proxima podrias hacerme un reto-nyah?

Gunter:bueno el siguiente comentario es de **Abby**

**Aparese una chica de pelo largo asta la espalda con puntas rojas, estatura mediana, ojos color rojo fuego, piel vlanca, chors blanco, camisa roja despegada, tenis convers color vlancos...aparese un chico alto pelo color negro con fleco de lado, ojos color morados, piel blanca, pantalon de mesclilla, camisa amarillo fosforesente , convers color grises.**

**Abby:joder**

**Alex:hoar que**

**Abby:se me olbido serrar la jaula del oso polar**

**Alex:a bueno no...QUE UN OSO POLAR DE DONDE CHINGADOS SACASTE UN OSO POLAR**

**Abby:ya perdon y haora que lo recuerdo no degamos a Robin solo**

**Alex:HO RALLOS ES SIERTO SE LO BA A COMER EL OSO**

**Abby:pero que bueno que ya biene no lo cres**

**Alex:si pero si el oso tambien viene tambien**

**Abby:lo mas probable es que nos persiga a todos y nos intente comer**

**Alex:QUE?**

**Abby:tranqui mientras no venga Robin no pasara nada**

**De la nada se avre un portal y un chico alto de pelo cafe claro largo, ojos azul claro, piel vlanca, pantalon azul oscuro, camisa vlanca, tenis convers color negros gritava por alluda**

**Robin:CHICOS ALLUDA ABBY TE BOY A MATAR TONTA**

**Abby:bes esta bien pero yo que tu enpieso a CORRER**

**Alex:por que**

**Abby:POR ESO...senala al oso que no benia solo benia con una manada entera**

**Alex:NO QUE ERA SOLO UNO**

**Abby:SE SUPONE QUE SI ENPESEMOS MEJOR POR LOS RETOS Y LUGO LAS PRWGUNTAS NO CRES**

**Alex:DIOS COMO...HAAA...ESTABIEN ENPIESA ROBIN CORRE MAS RAPIDO**

**RETOS**

**1todos:CORRAN DE LOS OSOS**

**2toothy:canta la cansion de quien se ceda con el perro de jesse y joy**

**3nutty:comete un brocoli**

**4petunia:limpia el cuarto mio de Robin y Alex**

**5flipqy:dale abrazo a Abby**

**6misaki:comete un chicle tirado en el suelo ya masticado**

**7 mime :que te muerda una bibota a ber si gritas**

**8did:conviertete:en mujer y citate la mascara**

**9don't:come sereal, luego una manzana y al ultimo toma serbesas ...haber que pasa**

**10gigles:comete una cascara de platano podrido, con ongos y luego besa a cuduls**

**Robin:TE BOY A MATAR ABBY**

**Abby:NO ALEGTE DE MI LOCO**

**Robin:YO LOCO TU FUISTE TU LA TONTA EN METER OSOS AL ESTUDIO**

**Abby:YA DEGAME**

**Alex:YA LOS DOS**

**Abby y Robin:ok e3e**

**Alex:estabien haora las preguntas**

**PREGUNTAS**

**1flaky:porque le tienes miedo a los pollitos**

**2petunia:porque tu obswsion a la limpiesa**

**3todos:bueno nos bamos a presentar ya que nos conosimos de la peor manera ella es Abby, el es Robin y yo soy Alex mucho gusto**

**4nutty:porque tu obsesion los dulses**

**5flippy:te quiero mucho pero no mas que a flipqy**

**6russell:porque quieres ser pirata**

**7chicos:quien es el mas gay de todos**

**8chicas:lo mismo pero lesbiana**

**9gunter:porque estas en el chatshow y no co el rey elado**

**10tpdos:quien quiere ir a una fiestaa mi casa**

**Abby:chicos espero que vallan **

**Robin:hay los esperamos**

**Alex:ya es hora Abby**

**Abby:tan rapido**

**Alex:sip**

**Abby:bueno**

**Robin:nos despedimos**

**Alex:y**

**Abby:chao chao.**

*Todos corren menos yuki*

Yuki: que lindos osos *acaricia a los osos* tienen hambre ahora les doy algo de comer oye ryu ven aqui-nyah

Misaki: adios ryuu te extrañare

Ryu: porque te despides de mi

Misaki: no por nada

Ryu: emm ooook

*Toothy canta la cancion mientras nutty come un brocoli y lo escupe*

Petunia: esta bien *va a los cuartos* AAAHHHH

Fliqpy: con mucho gusto *la abrasa le clava su navaja*

*Misaki agarra un chicle del piso y se lo come mientras splendid se convierte en mujer y se quita la mascara*

Todos: woow

*splendon't come cereal luego una mansana y por ultimo toma cervezas*

Splendon't: no paso nada *le explota la cabeza*

*giggles come una cascara de platano podrida con hongos*cuddles ven aqui

Cuddles: espera un momento *se pone una mascara*ya *giggles lo besa y despues cuddles se quita la mascara y la quema*

Flaky: son animales peligrosos tengan cuidado de ellas

Yuki: ooookeeey-nyah

Petunia: porque la suciedad es mala recuerden limpiar siempre

Yuki: si si como sea

Todos: holaa

Yuki: su pongo que ya saben quienes somos yo soy yuki me gustan mucho los animales-nyah

Misaki: soy misaki y me gusta mucho los pasteles

Ryu: soy ryu hermano mayor de misaki y me gustan los gatos

Misaki: eres el loco de los gatos

Gunter: soy gunter y me gusta todo lo helado y a yuki

Yuki: y ya conocen a los happy tree friends-nyah

Nutty: AMO LOS DULCES SON DELICIOSOS

Flippy: todos quieren a fliqpy mas que a mi

Russell: porque agh sii

Todos: splendid

Splendid: splendon't

Todas: giggles

Giggles: flaky

Splendid y giggles: oigan no es cierto

Gunter: en realidad la que esta con el rey helado es mi hermana

Todos: yoooo

Yuki: y el ultimo comentario es de** Flaky303**-nyah

**aparece una chica cn pelo castaño(desordenado),ojos cafes(delineados negros),pantalones negros,polera negra,botas marron.**

**rhina:hola,primera vez qe comento pero igual,me encanta thu CS**

**carri:a mi tambn ME ENCANTA!**

**(vestida cmo petunia pero cn cabello negro y sin la flor…**

**jaky:(vestido cn polera roja,jeans negros,sapatillas negras)oliwis **

**frank:Podemos comenzar?**

**(vestido con ropa igual a la de flippy pero esta era en negro y rojo)**

**rhina:si comencemos:**

**1)flippy: besa a faky cmo jamas la ayas besado ;)**

**2)petunia: si handy no se uviera enamorado de ti,quien seria thu novio?**

**3)yuki: me enociona lo de la pelea entre Ryu y Gunter,a quien eligirias?**

**4)lifty y shifty: ayudenme a robar un banco,necesito dinero para viajar,les doy el 20% de lo qe roben o el 30%**

**5)Lammy: eres una zorra,MUERETE! :P**

**6)gunter:besa a yuki(apasionadamente) -w- **

**7)flaky:a quien prefieres,flippy? o fliqpy?**

**8)Les mando pastel a todos.**

**rhina:bnoo creo qe eso es todo...mmmm…si eso es todo ;)**

**sin nada mas que decir,nos despedimos.**

**todos:adios**

**rhin-fuera**

*flippy besa apasionadamente a flaky como nunca a hecho*

Petunia: no se nunca lo pense

Yuki: creo que gunter-nyah

Ryu: QUUEEE

Gunter: SIIIIIII

*Lifty y shifty roban todos los bancos *

Shifty: aqui tienes 30% de lo que robamos

*lammy se muere*

Gunter: con mucho gusto *agarra a yuki y la besa muy apasionadamente y yuki corresponde el beso*

Ryu: ME LAS VAS A PAGAR *golpea a gunter*

Yuki: ryu que hiciste-nyah

*Gunter congela a ryu*

Flaky: flippy

Misaki: eso fue todo *intentando descongelar a ryu * ya me canse ire por pastel

Ryu: T.T

Yuki: no preocupes pronto te descongelaras

Gunter: en realidad en 48 horas

Misaki: vangan a comer pastel

*todos se van a comer pastel y dejas a ryu solo*

Ryu: T_T

***aparece algo parecido a un hombre con una mascara de payaso y con ropa parecida a la de flippy pero completamente negra***

¿?: si tu y gunter se acercan a yuki les arranco sus organos *desaparece*

Ryu: mierda

* * *

Eso fue todo ahora las preguntas

1.¿Quien sera el hombre misterioso?

2.¿Con quien se quedara yuki?

3.¿Misaki comerá pastel?

4.¿Algún día flaky dejara de tenerles miedo a los pollitos?

5.¿Petunia igual pero en vez de pollitos es suciedad?

6.¿Se acabaran las preguntas estúpidas que estoy haciendo?

Todo en el próximo capitulo de UN CHAT SHOW CON LOS HTF y ahora una canción

Hora de aventura,

llama a tus amigos,

vamos a tierras muy lejanas,  
con Jake el perro  
& Finn el humano.  
& diversión siempre tendraaas,  
HORA DE AVENTURA


	7. Chapter 7

**Un Chat Show Con Los Happy Tree Friends Version Anime**

**Los happy tree friends no me pertenecen **

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

***Aparece yuki con una remera negra jeans azules y zapatillas negras ***

Yuki: hola a todo bueno ustedes ya saben quien soy y como sea-nyah

Misaki: ¿viste a mi pulpo?

Yuki: ¿pulpo-nyah?

Gunter: AHH AYUDAA

Ryu: TE VOY A MATAR MISAKI AHHH

Misaki: mi pulpo chicos lo encontraron

Yuki: eh creo que mejor seguimos el primer y ultimo comentario es de** Lucariosk**-nyah

**Creo que mis comentarios tienen una consecuencia, y fue la demora del capitulo.**

**1)Yuki: Como quieres que te haga un reto, comprame la Playstation 4.**

**2)Shifty y Lifty: ¿Como no cayeron a la lava?**

**3)Gunter: Tu eres el que mas me agrada, haci que te dare un santuario, pero primero tienes que hacerle unos sacrificios al Diablo, y si, es un reto.**

**4)Petunia: Felicidades, te has ganado un viaje a Linfen en China, y tienes que ir obligatoriamente. Si preguntas porque te doy ese viaje, busca en Google "Las ciudades mas contaminadas del mundo"**

**5)Toothy: Te reto a que veas a Medusa, a un Basilisco y al creepypasta Smile Dog.**

**6)Flaky: Entra a una mazorra del videojuego The Binding of Isaac. No te digo que jueges al videojuego, te digo que entres tu a la mazmorra.**

**7)Splendid y Splendont: Enfrentense a Goku**

**8)Lammy: Prepara una ensalada de Mr. Pickles.**

**9)Hombre misterioso: MUESTRATE!**

**Creo que eso es todo. Que suerte que se me ocurrieron preguntas.**

Yuki:perdon estuve algo ocupada por eso tarde en subir el capitulo y creo que prefiero preguntas-nyah

Shifty y lifty: si nos caimos

Gunter: puedo usar a ryu?

Toothy: bueno

Ryu: oigan vieron a flaky?

Lammy: no no la vi *mira para todos lados y se va*

*did y dont se enfrenta a goku*

Todos: los vamos a extrañar

Lammy: bueno supongo que el despues revivira *Prepara una ensalada de Mr. Pickles*

¿?: bueno *sale de la oscuridad* si eso quieres *se saca la mascara *

***justo cuando el hombre misterioso se saca la mascara se corta la luz y despues de 2 minutos vuelve y el hombre no esta***

Yuki: que raro bueno eso fue todo por hoy hasta la proxima en

Todos menos yuki: ¡Un Chat Show Con Los Happy Tree Friends Version Anime!

Yuki: ¡Vocaloid! digo Lo que dijieron antes los otros-nyah

Misaki: tengo hambre

Ryu: igual yo

Yuki: bueno entonces vallamos a comer-nyah

Misaki: para el proximo capitulo talvez venga como invitada especial miku hatsune

Gunter:en serio

Yuki: no te emociones gunter que dijo talvez-nyah

Gunter:ok

Ryu:bueno dejen de hablar y vallamos a comer que tengo hambre

Yuki:ok-nyah


	8. vocaloid en el chat show

**happy tree friends no me pertenece y como vocaloid tambien aparece tampoco me pertence**

**Capitulo 8: los vocaloid en el chat show**

* * *

***Aparece yuki con el pelo atado, remera blanca con la cara de finn, una pollera azul y zapatillas negras***

Yuki: hola a todos ya saben quien soy y bueno sigamos

***aparece misaki con una trenza, remera amarilla con la cara de jake el perro, jean azul y zapatillas rojas***

Misaki: oye yuki tu crees que venga miku hatsune

Yuki: no se talvez

***aparece ryu y Gunter, ryu con una remera con BMO en ella, un jean negro y zapatillas rojas y gunter bueno con smoking***

Ryu: hola chicas

Gunter: Hola yuki y misaki

Yuki: hola

Misaki: hola chicos

Gunter: oigan hoy vendrá miku

Misaki: aún no sabemos tenemos que esperar

Yuki: bueno mientras esperamos veamos

Gunter: el primer comentario

Ryu: el primero es de **lucarioks**

**Disculpen si me demore en preguntar, pero estuve pensando preguntas para la posible invitada especial.**

**1)Miku: ¿Que harías si te descontinuaran? Apuesto a que se acabaría tu mundo.**

**2)Petunia: ¿Por qué no cumpliste mi reto el capítulo pasado? Como castigo te enviare a la ciudad más contaminada del mundo, oh espera, ese era el reto.**

**3)Miku: ¿Quién es tu mejor amiga? ¿Luka, Rin, Meiko o quién? ¿y que harías si tu mejor amiga de alguna forma se volviera más popular que ti? Aunque no creo que eso suceda.**

**4)Toothy: No te culpo por no entender mi reto, pero te lo explicare. Si ve a medusa te conviertes en piedra, si ves un basilisco te paralizas, y si ves a Smile Dog te suicidas. Quiero que los veas al mismo tiempo porque seguramente algo terrible le pasara a tus ojos.**

**5)Miku: ¿Te pagan por tus conciertos? Y si, te hare todas las preguntas que se me ocurran.**

**6)Flaky: Tu novio volvió a ser secuestrado y tendras que volver a salvarlo. Pero esta vez tengo detalles de los secuestradores, son...pollitos.**

**7)Miku: ¿Sabías de la existencia de Project DIVA? Un videojuego sobre ti.**

**8)Misaki: ¿Que se siente estar lejos de todos los conflictos de tus amigos?**

**9)Miku: Cántale una canción de cuna a Cub.**

**10)Gunter: Ryu si cuenta para los sacrificios.**

**11)Miku: ¿Alguna vez tus amigos se sienten ignorados debido a tu sobrevaloración? Seguro que sí, sino llámalos, aunque puede que no sean sinceros.**

**Bueno, creo que he puesto todas las preguntas que se me ocurrieron en esta ocasión. Porque aunque Vocaloid no esté en los gustos indicados en mi profile no significa que no me agraden. Un abrazo, y hasta la siguiente.**

Yuki:bueno no te preocupes por la tardanza y etto miku aún no viene asi que

***se abre la puerta, se ve a miku y el público aplaude y silban***

Miku: Hola a todos perdón por llegar tarde

Gunter y ryu: o hola miku nosotros somos gu….. *son interrumpidos por yuki y misaki que los tiran al piso*

Yuki y misaki: Hola miku somos yuki y misaki y tus fans nos das tu autógrafo

Miku: claro con mucho gusto *sonríe y les da el autógrafo*

Gunter y ryu: auch eso dolió

Misaki: o miku tenemos unas preguntas para ti de lucarioks

Miku: bueno cuales son

Misaki: aquí están las preguntas *le da la carta con las preguntas y retos*

Miku: a ver * las lee* bueno supongo que si

Petunia: arrgg *se va algo enojada*

Miku: pues todas son mis mejores amigas y bueno no haría nada… tal vez

Toothy: okey…*lo hace y sus ojos explotan y muere*

Miku: pues si

*flaky se va y después de una hora ella aparece con fippy y una bolsa llena de cabezas de pollitos*

Flaky: ya no soy cobarde *aparece un pollito y ella grita asustada y se va corriendo*

Miku: si ella le tiene miedo a los pollito como pudo cortarle las cabezas a los pollitos

Flippy: es una larga historia por cierto ¿me das tu autógrafo?

Miku: claro *le da su autógrafo * y si lo sabia

Misaki: maso

Miku: qué lindo *le canta una canción de cuna hasta que cub se duerme*

Gunter: genial *agarra a ryu y se lo lleva*

Miku: la verdad no se después les pregunto

Yuki: bueno gracias por comentar

Misaki: ¿quieres leer el siguiente comentario miku?

Miku: si claro el siguiente y ultimo comentario es de **lucy D heartifilia**

**Aparece una chica con el pelo desordenado, una chaqueta de cuero, una polera blanca, un pantalon negro y zapatillas del mismo color y unos orejas de perro**

**Holas, vengo aqui para preguntar, retar, hacer cumplidos entre otras cosas**

**Yukichan, me encata el show y tu eres ultra mega tierna y simpatica, me gustaria que seamos amigas apesar de que mi ser un inu**

**Ryu-kun me fasina tu nombree segun se significa dragon**

**The mole te amo eres increiblemente sexy en tu version anime y en tu verdadera forma increiblemente tierno**

**Preguntas**

**Cuddles por que no terminas con giggles (o como se escriba)?, te ha engañado muchas veces no te merece**

**Flaky por que eres tan linda?**

**Petunia...cuanto cobras por limpiar mi pieza?, esta hecha un desastre**

**Ryu, dejame preguntar, cuantas revistas porno tienes debajo de tu cama? Y cuantas fotos de yukichan tienes escondidas? Y no pienses en metir**

**Splendid por que eres tan...splendid?**

**Retos**

**Bueno yo soy una amante del yaoi y el yuri, asi que habra algunos retos asi**

**Handy dale un besotee con saliva, lengua y todo a mole y mole le tienes que corresponder**

**Flippy, lamento hacerte esto pero...mata a flaky**

**Flaky pagale con la misma moneda**

**Flipqy te reto a disfrazarte de gumi de vocaloid**

**Giggles dale un besito a petunia**

**Yukichan ven aqui y dejame abrazarte que eres una tiernura muy simpatica**

**Misakichan...al demonio tu igual eres genial dejame abrazarteee**

**Fin**

**Eso, bueno me despido, volveremos a vernos-guau guag :)**

Yuki:claro me encantaría

Ryu: es que soy genial *haciéndose el galan con Lucy*

Yuki:tu no eres genial *lo toca*

Ryu: AAAHHH DUELE

Yuki: solo te toque débil

The mole: muchas gracias jovencita *hablando con un árbol *

Cuddles: yo ya me divorcie de ella

Misaki: ¿en serio? Entonces ¿te gustaría salir con migo?

Giggles: AARRRGGG *se lanza en misaki*

Yuki: oye déjala *intendo sacar a giggles*

Miku:yo me encargo *la agarra y se la lleva*

Flaky: crees que soy linda pues gracias

Petunia: unos …..

Yuki: lo hace gratis

Ryu: nada de las dos

Yuki: tiene 153 cajas llenas de revistas porno bajo su cama

Misaki: y tiene 200 fotos de yuki

Splendid: ¿qué tiene de malo que sea yo mismo?

Handy: que mala suerte *besa a the mole y te mole corresponde Y todas la chicas gritan *

Flippy: supongo que revivirá *mata a flaky*

Flaky: okey… *le clava una espada en el cuello, le dispara tres veces en la cabeza, le arranca los ojos y se los pone en la boca a flippy, pone la mano de flippy en una licuadora y le clava varios clavos en las piernas a flippy*

Fliqpy: es lo más ridículo que hare *se disfraza de gumi*

Fliqpy: feliz

Gumi: no te queda bien

Miku: oh hola gumi *sonríe*

Gumi: hola miku *sonríe*

Misaki: hola gumi ¿me das tu autógrafo?

Yuki: ¿a mí también me lo das?

Gumi: claro *les da su autógrafo*

Gunter: sigamos por favor

Ryu: a que no sabían que giggles y petunia son lesbianas y son novias

*se ve a giggles y a petunia dándose besos de lengua con saliva y todo*

Yuki y misaki: claro *Yuki y misaki abrasan a lucy*

Len y rin: Vieron a kaito

Kaito: aquí estoy *comiendo helado*

Meiko: oh miku aquí estas

Luka y gakupo : hola

Miku: hola chicos

Todos los vocaloid presentes: hola miku

Yuki: etto n-no les molestaría darme sus autógrafos

Todos los vocaloid: claro *les dan su autógrafo*

Yuki: gracias oigan etto por que están aquí?

Todos los vocaloid : es que quisimos venir a ver a donde iba miku

Miku: siempre me siguen

Yuki: quieren pizza

Todos: claro *algunos se van a ver una película otros a jugar video juegos y comer pizza y otros a ver la tele*

Yuki: eso fue

Misaki: todo por hoy

Ryu: hasta la próxima

Gunter: en

Vocaloid y Happy Tree Friends: en un chat show con los happy tree Friends

Vocaloid: nosotros nos quedaremos hasta el próximo capítulo chao

***se corta la trasmisión ***


End file.
